Yuffie's Hyper Materia Quest
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: Yuffie's new quest... it's better than the old one!
1. The Shinra Building

**Yuffie's Hyper Materia Quest!!**

_It's back! And it's 'improved'! The old one is gone, but this new one will be different and better! _

_It all started onboard the Highwind. Yuffie was feeling airsick. Cloud told her that she could take a break since Sephiroth has been defeated. With that, Yuffie left the Highwind and entered Midgar, where the Highwind was closest to. She still wanted to find materia since her 'contract plan' from earlier had failed. Cloud doesn't read on flights or else he gets airsick too! _

_Midgar has changed... the reactors are being torn down. Rufus is alive... !? How did he survive? He is arguing with some workers over the destruction of the reactors. _

"Fools! You don't know my plan!" _he yells._

"Shut up!" _the worker shouts, and promptly gets killed._

"I have to rebuild Shinra and create the ultimate reactor! But the materials... I'll need.... they're in different areas, maybe even different _worlds_!" _Rufus says on his way into the Shinra Building._

_Yuffie approaches the Shinra Building. Still looks the same... She enters the stairwell._

"Damn! It's huge!" _she exclaims as she begins the LONG ascent._

_Yuffie spots a materia on the third stairwell. She picked it up and it turned out be "Barrier" Materia. _

_Meanwhile... Rufus revives Dark Nation with his mastered "Revive" Materia. Then, he searches the small area between the 69th and 70th floors (where he hid during Diamond Weapon's attack) for something._

_Back on the stairs, Yuffie is almost at the top. She spots another materia. This time, it's "All"Materia._

"Ooh, now I can get rich!" _she exclaims as she arrives on the 59th floor and faces some guards. _

"Shinra guards!?" _she yells as she advance on her._

"Freshly revived! Now die!" _a guard shouts while aiming his gun._

_Yuffie equips "Morph" materia and the Conformer and morphs the guards. They turn into baseballs._

_They also drop materia. "Restore" Materia. _

_Suddenly, a Master Tonberry appears. Yuffie morphs it until it turns into a Ribbon._

_Yuffie rides the elevator to Rufus's office. Rufus is making the blueprint for the 'ultimate reactor'. _

"No way..." _Yuffie whispers._

_Rufus pulls out some materia._

"Let's see... yes, it's all here. That fool, Kefka, won't be taking MY world so easily." _he says as he packs it all up._

_A red helicopter flies up to the window. Kefka jumps out and snatches the blueprint!_

"Kefka! You fool!" _Rufus yells._

"You think you're stronger than ME!?" _Kefka says as he destroys the blueprint. _

"This materia will prove that!" _Rufus says as he grabs one of the materia._

_"_Shut up! Die!" _Kefka blows Rufus away with Goner. He then sees Yuffie. _

"Hi... I was just passing through.." _Yuffie says as she looks for someplace to hide._

"...no time..." _Kefka says as he jumps back into the helicopter and flies away._

_Yuffie comes out and sees Kefka gone. She examines and takes Rufus's materia._

"What's so special about this...?" _she wonders quietly._

_Rufus's materia: "Lich" Summon, "Maliris" Summon, "Kraken" Summon, "Tiamat" Summon, "Deathguise" Summon, "Eden" Summon._

"Damn, Rufus! Where'd you get this...? _Yuffie wonders. _

_Yuffie jumps out of the Shinra Building and lands in a blue helicopter. It is inoperable, so Yuffie enters an unmanned guardhouse. She finds materia again._

_It's "Teleport"... Yuffie casts "Teleport" and appears in the Sector 7 Slums. They've been rebuilt! People from the Sector 6 Slums and Sector 8 Slums are seen entering and exiting. Tifa's 7th Heaven doesn't seem to be here..._

"I have to tell Tifa!!" _Yuffie exclaims as she runs out of Midgar towards the Highwind._

_**Well...**_

_**I'll just say this...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Rufus lives

_Yuffie escaped the Shinra Building. And Rufus is dead... ! No wait! He's in a dumpster at base of the tower! Kefka just blew him away! He didn't die!? _

"Dammit! Kefka!! Where are you!?" _he yells._

_Yuffie sees Rufus climbing out of the dumpster, so she hides and watches him call the Turks. The Turks show up and drive Rufus away. They accidentally drop some materia which Yuffie promptly picks up._

"...'Sense', 'Steal', and 'Ice'." _she says while examining the materia._

_Yuffie just sneaks through the dark streets of Midgar until she finds a small bar. The guards won't let her in, so she'll have to leave... but... there's gotta be materia inside. She sneaks in the back door._

_It's a Shinra Bar... Shinra managers and guards... everywhere._

"Hey, Rude, who do you like?" _Reno asks._

"I told you already." _Rude answers._

"Oh yeah..." _Reno says._

_The Turks leave. Yuffie sneaks into one of the storage rooms. A Shinra Merchant is in there._

"Hey! Watch it!" _he yells as a worker rushes in with some packages. The worker almost dropped them in his haste._

_Yuffie hides until the worker and merchant are gone. Then she opens the packages and finds a load of materia! _

_Materia: "Morph", "Ice", "Fire", "Lightning", "Restore", "FullCure", "Time", "Seal", "Heal", "Cook", "Trance", "Jump"._

"New materia!" _Yuffie exclaims as she equips "Jump" materia. She now feels like she could jump to the top of the Shinra Building! Suddenly, some guards hear her and rush in. She's surrounded!_

"You... bastards!!" _Yuffie shouts._

"Get outta here and return the materia!" _a guard demands._

"No way! Die!" _Yuffie yells as she leaps into the air._

_The guards are stunned. They can't figure out what happened. Yuffie smashes one of them with the new Jump attack!_

_Yuffie picks the guards off one by one with her new Jump attack! She then escapes the bar and rides a train to the slums. Again, Sector 7 is brand new! She forgot to tell Tifa about this! She calls everyone on the PHS and tells them to get over here._

_Soon, everyone is in Sector 7._

"Damn, this place looks nice!" _Barret says while looking at the new buildings and other structures._

"Reeve must've did this..." _Tifa says._

"Damn straight!" _Cait Sith exclaims._

_So... maybe Tifa will start up another '7th Heaven'... ?_

_But anyway... _

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Super Revive!

_Hey! It's Sector 7! There are tons of workers wandering around! Do they have materia!? These workers are here to build Tifa's new 7th Heaven. _

"Yes, I do want the second story. It's good for extra rooms." _Tifa explains to some workers._

_The new bar is looking great. Yuffie thinks this is boring, so she sneaks away in search of adventure. ...and materia!_

"Boring.... where's there some fun!?" _she shouts while wandering through the Upper Sector 7 Plate. She suddenly comes across an odd-looking church that s secluded from the rest of the buildings. Feeling curious, she enters the building._

"Hello? Anyone home?" _Yuffie calls out._

_Her call is greeted by darkness._

"It's... empty. Oh well, I guess I'll empty out its treasures!" _Yuffie exclaims as she begins her 'search'._

_Yuffie finds 18293 Gil, an "All" Materia, 2 Elixirs, 16 Hi Potions, Smut, 20 '1/35 Soldiers', Palmer's Cookbook '1000 Uses For Lard', 3 Cans of Lard, and a "Super Revive" Materia._

"It's all useless garbage...... wait! "Super Revive"!? I gotta tell the others!" _Yuffie exclaims as she VERY quickly runs outside and back to the Sector 7 Slums._

"'Super Revive'?"_ Tifa asks._

"Could it really work...?" _Cloud wonders._

"I don't know!! Let's go try it!!" _Yuffie exclaims._

_So, everyone gets in the Highwind and flies to the City of the Ancients where they use the Super Revive materia to bring Aeris back! What they don't know, however, is that they also brought back some long-dead entities.... _

"Aeris!! It worked!" _Yuffie exclaims._

_Aeris looks at everyone._

"Oh! How'd you guys do it!?" _she exclaims._

_Yuffie shows Aeris the "Super Revive" materia._

"I didn't think anything could've existed." _Nanaki says._

"You never know with materia..." _Cloud replies._

_Just then, Rufus and the Turks show up._

"Hand over that "Super Revive" materia!" _he demands._

"Never!! I found it and you can't have it!"_ Yuffie retorts._

"So be it." _Rufus says as he summons a giant yellow mouse._ "Face the wrath of Giga-Pikachu!!"

_Rufus and the Turks leave while Giga-Pikachu advances._

"Sh't! What the hell is that!?" _Barret yells._

_Giga-Pikachu sends Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith flying with a massive shockwave. Yuffie reaches her Limit._

"All right, you f--kin' Pikachu... ! You're goin' down!! All Creation!!" _Yuffie screams as she concentrates her anger into a huge white beam of energy that knocks Giga-Pikachu over. _"What!? All I did was knock it onto ts ass!"

_It's Tifa turn..._

"Dirty rat... !" _Tifa yells as she starts beating on Giga-Pikachu with her Limit Series. Again, all that happens is Giga-Pikachu is knocked on its ass._

_Now it's Aeris's turn..._

"Um... nice Giga-Pikachu...?" _she says timidly. She hasn't reached her Limit yet... that's gonna change. Giga-Pikachu performs its special attack, "Giga Ass Thunder" and knocks everyone except Aeris out. _

"Oh no...Cloud!! Tifa!! Yuffie.. ! ........Giga-Pikachu.... you..... STUPID JERK!!!" _Aeris says as her Limit arrives. Aeris shows a look of pure anger as she screams two special words: _"**GREAT GOSPEL!!!**"

_A golden light surrounds Aeris and her friends. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie get up with new strength. Giga-Pikachu uses more thunderbolts, but they are deflected by the "Peerless" state._

"We're... Peerless!" _Tifa exclaims._

_Aeris is tired... but she doesn't let that stop her. She summons a special monster... _"I SUMMON YOU! GOLEM!!" _she yells as a large robot appears._

_The Golem.... normally it blocks all physical attacks... not this time. The Golem grabs Giga-Pikachu and slams it down hard. Then, it buttslams the ground and causes an earthquake. Cloud and the others retreat to the Highwind where Cid, Barret, and Cait Sith were waiting. The Giga-Pikachu just screamed and exploded._

_Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeris each gained 5 levels. And Yuffie's "All" Materia became mastered and made a second one. Yuffie sold her mastered "All" for 1.4 million gil._

_The Giga-Pikachu also dropped something. Yuffie returns to pick it up._

"...'Materia Morph'?" _she wonders as she examines the materia._ "...it must turn enemies into materia.. ? I'll try it out!"

_Yuffie encounters a Bandersnatch. She casts Demi 3 on it and uses the "Materia Morph" Command Materia (**M.Morph**). The Bandersnatch was changed into "Ice" Materia."_

"Cool! This'll be handy!" _Yuffie exclaims as she boards the Highwind again. _

_The party rides off into the sunset. _

_There's lots on stuff to do with M.Morph!!_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. James Bond?

_Long dead entities? Oh, it means Sephiroth's back. So are Kefka, Zeromus, and X-Death. Not Emperor Palamecia? No, he's a moron. _

_Yuffie somehow made it to some lab-like place called "Malprave Industries". Maybe she could morph some of those guards into materia. First, she'll need a new weapon... a guard just happened to walk by and get knocked out by Yuffie. She took his weapon: PS1000._

"Cool! Better than that Shinra crap" _Yuffie exclaimed as she M.Morphs the guard into "Armor" Materia. ...it adds "Peerless". Poor Aeris... she's not the only one anymore..._

_Suddenly, a man in blue came flying down with a jetpack. He gave a guard his rocket launcher and took a small pistol that was made out of gold. _

"Yes, Bloch. I will make sure no one gets in here. The clones cannot be destroyed." _the guard said as the man in blue "Bloch" flew away again._

_Yuffie came out of hiding and killed the guard. She took the rocket launcher. As she looked up, she saw Bloch entering some kind of blue tunnel. He also destroyed the catwalk so no one could follow him. Suddenly, a strange agent-like man jetpack'd up onto the broken catwalk and grappled across to the blue tunnel. Yuffie decided to followed him, but where was there another jetpack. All the doors were opening and guards were coming out. Yuffie was ready to fight. She found some grenades behind a crate. But... these were gold grenades! _

"Gold? Well... let's see what they can do" _Yuffie shouted as she threw a grenade. The grenade bounced off a wall and into the pack of advancing guards. It blew them all in severals directions, some that didn't even seem to exist! Yuffie stole a jetpack and grapple device off a guard and did the same thing the agent did. She entered the blue tunnel where the agent was in a shootout with the man named Bloch._

"Dammit! Where the hell's my rocket launcher"_ the agent yelled as he searched for the weapon._

_Rocket launcher... Yuffie's rocket launcher? _

"Rocket... launcher... you mean this" _Yuffie shouted as she showed the agent the weapon._

"Yes, the MRL-22! Give it to me" _the agent demanded._

"No way! I'll kill that guy" _Yuffie exclaimed as she aimed the MRL-22 and fired. The explosion sent Bloch flying out the window. _

_The agent was surprised. He introduced himself as James Bond. He gave Yuffie a "James Bond" Summon materia for killing Bloch._

"Now you can call me anytime."_ Bond said as he and Yuffie boarded a plane piloted by Zoe Nightshade. Yuffie's job was complete. She unlocked Unlimited Ammo for Vincent's gun, but Vincent already has Unlimited Ammo in his gun, so what the hell's the point? Instead, she got a Golden Conformer which **always** does max damage._

_Yuffie goes back to Midgar to show off her new treasures. And to level up the "James Bond" Materia..._

_**To Be Continued...**_

**James Bond - Summon. James Bond appears and 1) does medium damage to 1 enemy wth his pistol 2) does heavy damage to all enemies with a grenade 3) heals the party with Body Armor.**


	5. The End of Yuffie's Quest

_Yuffie has made it onto Rufus's plane "Shinra Air Force One"! She hopes to eliminate Rufus once and for all! Will the plan succeed? _

"Great... I'm in the cargo hold.." _Yuffie said as she looked around for guards. She then saw something glitter. It was materia! Yuffie collected it. It was a group of materia._

_**"Shield", "Contain", "Barrier", and "Earth".**_

_Boring stuff. Yuffie made her way through the cargo hold and into the kitchen._

"Stay out of the kitchen!"_ the chef said as Yuffie entered. Yuffie promptly killed him and quickly escaped. Yuffie rode a small elevator upwards to the main area. Rufus was in a meeting. She examined the bomb that Barret had given her... a timebomb. To be planted in the cockpit. _

_Yuffie found the cockpit, but it was heavily guarded. There were these huge robots with guns. How could she sneak by them...?_

_Yuffie **sensed** a robot. HP: 3000, MP: 255, Weak against Lightning. _

"Of course... but I have no Lightning!" _Yuffie exclaimed as she realized that she forgot her Lightning materia. _"...oh no.. wait! I have something else!"

_Yuffie pulled out the "Pikachu" Summon and summoned Pikachu. Pikachu fried the huge robots. All but one fell. The last one grew large and exploded! It left a huge hole in the side of the plane. _

"I'd better hurry!" _Yuffie shouted as she entered the cockpit. The pilots had been killed by the blast. Yuffie set the bomb's timer and planted it. She grabbed a nearby parachute and jumped out of the plane._

_The bomb detonated 5 minutes later. Rufus, Scarlet, and the rest of the Shinra were completely wiped out! The damaged plane crashed into the Shinra Building and completely wiped out everyone inside. Then, a chain reaction started, knocking over and destroying all the Mako Reactors. Then, Meteor fell and got dissolved into dust that covered the Shinra Building's ruins. _

_In the Northern Cave, Sephiroth threw the Black Materia away and pulled out an XBox and played Crimson Skies._

_At the 7th Heaven, Barret watched the Reactors fall. Cid opened a can of hash. Aeris planted flowers, which finally grew due to the fact the Shinra wasn't ruining the planet anymore. Tifa cooked a bunch of stuff like turkey and bread. Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon and became the Mayor. Cloud went downstairs to play Kingdom Hearts, he is surprised he can beat himself! But at least he's better than **Leon**! Cait Sith exploded due to overheating. Reeve came in and cleaned up the remains. Then, he played NHL 2005 on XBox with Cid. And Yuffie... she had gone back home to Wutai to beat Godo over and over again at Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004, which she had finally mastered, surprisingly. _

_Then, they all got together and threw a party. It was a raging party that the Sims would be proud of. There was even an electric guitar!_

_Well... Yuffie has finished her quest... surprisingly she didn't want to continue. Something about destroying more Heartless in Traverse Town... oh well. She just left this message:_

_**The End!**_

_Guests at the party: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sephiroth, Ramza, Cecil, Zidane, Squall (he quit calling himself **Leon**), Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Rikku, and of course, Homer Simpson._

_Riku and Rikku?_


End file.
